This invention relates to a process for the coating of cutting parts for an electric dry shaver with a preparation containing solid lubricants.
As shown in Swiss Pat. No. 519.582, it is known to apply solid lubricants to the entire surface of cutting parts for an electric dry shaver through the process of electroplating.
The drawback of this prior art technique is that the resulting cutting edges and insides of the hair entrance ports of the coated cutting parts are also coated with the solid lubricant. This leads to a radiusing of the cutting edges and a narrowing of the hair entrance ports. Therefore, a considerable overall reduction of the cutting performance is realized.
Accordingly, this invention overcomes the disadvantage of prior art techniques by making a process available by which the cutting parts of an electric dry shaver are coated with a preparation containing a solid lubricant but that the cutting edges are left uncoated and the narrowing of the hair entrance port is prevented. Such ports can be the gaps between the tines of comb-like cutting parts, or screen holes in the case of shear-foils.